Sibling Desire
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Two Red Knights, Two Siblings. One fallen to the darkness, one living the bright life. Both having their feeling for each other yet too far to reach. Despite the gap between them getting larger, they will come to each other, no matter how the world thinks of them. (My first lemon. KE X BQ. Incest warning. Pardon me for my mistakes)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword not its characters. It belongs to KoG.**

Yuu: *rub my forehead* Elesis would kill me for sure of she found out I made her having intercourse with her own brother. Ahem… This is my first lemon story. I'm still inexperience in writing this type so pardon my mistakes.

* * *

Tell me, what's important to your life?

... To me, it was my brother, Elsword. He was the only family member I have. A kind, happy but strong and reckless boy. He was my motivation to become Red Knight to protect Elrios and him. I fought the demon again, and again and at the same time, I wonder how's my brother's doing when I was not home. He must be lonely. I felt bad for leaving him but I can't risk the loss of Velder for the simple matter. I believe Lowe came to visit him.

Years later and the battle became more intense, my time to write letter to Elsword became shorter and shorter. More demons came and invaded Velder. They attacked us with fierce. We can't hold them back longer and soon felt in their grasp. I was so pathetic. I can't protect Velder. Slowly, the thought of Justice… it faded away from my mind… it can't give me strength to save Velder… it made me lose my mind… the thought of losing the people… fallen of Velder… or worse… losing my brother to them.

I still remember how I held the sword, slaughtering demons with ease, blood covering my face. It was so good. I never thought the pleasure of killing was this good. I kept slaying them, paying no mind to what my comrades thought of me. I was consumed in the power of Dark El and soon... they looked at me with disgusting eyes only for a demon. I was no longer bound by the Justice I used to think. I fought my own way, if it means to protect my brother. Seeing the Velder no longer need me, I defected, became a lone wolf.

One day, I heard the news that my brother became the hero of Elder. I didn't know if I should be proud of him or feel ashamed. Elsword followed my path to become a Red Knight, to protect people just like my past, while me… a hidden criminal… doing jobs to slay people… those wanted to destroy his dream. I didn't want to see him sad or disappointed in who I was now. So I hid in the shadow.

Day by day, my mind fell to the lust because of the Dark El. I can't keep my feeling for my brother any longer. I tried to hold it back. Elsword's my brother, my sibling. It's too wrong to love him. And I fear… I fear what he thought about me if he saw me, a fallen knight. Worse, what if he rejects my feeling? By now, Elsword knew my identity by the Velder Knights. The only thing I can do now, is hiding and keeping my feeling. It hurt me but I didn't want to risk it.

Elsword… I miss you so much… I miss our time when we play knight with each other… I miss your smile when you're happy… I miss you… because I love you… not as sibling… but as a man.

Wait for me…

* * *

\- 3rd's POV -

\- Velder Garrison – 00:00 AM –

It was a midnight on the border of the garrison. Elsword was assigned to do the guard shift alone. The others were under preparation for upcoming war to retake the Velder. He took his time to recall the events he faced. He remembered how the other Red Knights reacted upon hearing him asking about Elesis. Their emotions flashed with fear, disgust and hatred. They even blunted out that she's become nothing but a demon like them, falling into Dark El and even slaying her own team, and defected.

Shock was his reaction to the news. He couldn't believe in what he heard from them. He denied that she couldn't be like that. The sister she knew never betrays Velder. Yet, only he can't protest all the crime she had done and soon he was put in the same level as her sister, despite all the works he had done to protect Velder.

Luckily for him, he had his own team to support him. They understood Elsword throughout the adventure, but they couldn't resolve his family matter because he wanted to do this himself, to find out the truth behind them.

A sigh released from his mouth. It's too much for him to take.

"I have to find her."

Elsword stopped walking to take a break. He had been patrolling for hour. He sat on the boulder and took a gulp of water. Then, he heard something.

He turned around and into the forest where the sound came from. He advanced forward with caution, knowing that the enemy will come out in any second. He walked, and walked, and walked… but nothing happened. He even arrived at the small river. He sheathed his sword back.

And that's a mistake.

"HAAA!"

"?!"

He was ambushed. Elsword was pinned down by an attacker. He couldn't see who it was because it's dark inside the forest. He returned by kicking them and stood up, withdrawing his sword again. He saw a flash of red color as he heard the sword of the attacker withdrawing. A swordsman too.

"Who are you?! Why are you attacking me?!"

For a moment, he heard a feminine gasp. He waited for the attacker to show herself. Much to his shock, the light of the moon shining through the trees revealed the person he wanted to see.

His sister, Elesis.

"Sis!" He called her.

He heard no reply from her. Her face showed shock and scare. She was about to run, run away from him. But he was faster than her and caught her arm. She reacted by swinging her sword at him, forcing him to release her, but he blocked hit. Frustrated and fear, she released a wave of force from her arm, pushing him back and hit the tree. Another gasp came out from her as soon as Elsword hit the tree.

She hesitated to come closer to him but she chose to run, leaving Elsword unconscious with some of blood on his arm.

* * *

Elsword was then found by a member of Red Knight and called for medic. He was treated in the medical camp. The blood on his arm was not his, but the one who attack him. The Commander, Vanessa, knew who attacked him and couldn't help but feeling bad for Elsword. When he woke up, the first thing he asked was where his sister was. Vanessa just couldn't take it and told the boy everything she knew about her.

Elesis lost herself to the Dark El and became the most fear enemy to the demon and human world. They called her the Crimson Avenger. Her main ability is using her own blood to enhance her combat, which explained his sleeve stain by her blood. She worked underground as a criminal and became the most dangerous swordsman and wanted for murdering.

Despite every effort to persuade him that his sister had gone to madness, Elsword never believed her. He wanted to see her and hear her explanation directly.

* * *

4 years had passed since his last encounter to Elesis. 4 years since the war had ended, he was then assigned dangerous job: Find the wanted, Elesis Sieghart, Dead or Alive. He took his chance and travel to find her. He travelled on both continents: Lurensia and Fluorin, but he found no trace of her. He spent one year find her but she was yet to be found.

The only place he believed that she was there, even the chance was close to zero, was his home, in Ruben.

Standing before was his sweet home. A house where it has many memories sharing with his sister, Elesis. He muttered "I'm home." And opened the door. He felt the house became small in his eyes since he grew up taller. He visited every place, every room. Each gave him memories, having meal with her, playing game with her, and having each other in sleep when he had nightmare. He couldn't stop smiling at them.

He came to his own room, a place where he began and ended his day. He expected the room was covered in dust, yet it wasn't. The room was cleaned very well, not even a trace of dust. His heart was beating fast. There's no one else have the access to his home except one person. He left the room and went for her room. He hesitated. What if she was there? What would he say? And what would she say?

He gathered his courage to open the door. There, he saw her, sitting on her own bed. He knew she acknowledged him too but she faced away. Elsword walked to her and sat beside her. Silence was the only thing remain in Elesis' room. Both were hesitated. None started talking first.

To Elesis, she never thought Elsword would come here. He had changed so much from a younger brother she knew to a complete strange man. However, his wild spiky hair is still remained on his appearance that she recognized. She wondered why he was here. Was the Velder ordering him to capture her? Will he do that to his own sister?

To Elsword, he was right about her coming here. Like him, she had changed a lot that he almost didn't recognize her. Yet, her red hair is the remarkable trait for the Sieghart Famliy.

They both remained silent for a few more minutes until Elsword broke it.

"I know you would be here, sis."

"How?" She asked.

"We are siblings in blood. My instinct told me that you would come back."

"I see…"

And they went silent again. Being distant for years had made them become stranger to each other. Elsword gripped his hands. He didn't like it. The job. But his mind was having conflict.

"The Velder wants me to capture you, sis."

"… I don't care anymore, Elsword."

"Sis?"

"Please, I'm not your sister anymore. I'm a disgrace to our family and Velder. I have abandoned you and hurt you more than I can count. I lost the right to call myself The Captain of Red Knight, and I don't deserve to be call 'sister' again." She said. Her voice was empty.

"…"

"And you, you have become the pride of the Sieghart Swordsman. You become a hero of Elrios. You have a better life than me." She spoke, couldn't hold back her tears "You should better forget this sister and move on with your life. So please… end with it… I'm done…"

His mind was conflicted. He had to make his decision, the pride of Velder, or the life of his sister. He cursed this life. He didn't want it happened like this. If he chose the pride, he would have a good life as a hero, but he would lose his sister forever. Yet, the second choice was not any better. He would be deemed as traitor and would be hunted down like her. Everything he has will be a waste.

However, he had something that decided his life.

He hugged her.

"E-Elsword?"

He pinned her down.

"What are you doing?"

He chose her.

"I don't care."

"What?"

She stared at him with shock.

"I don't care about Velder anymore. I have a better life as a hero, but without you, they are meaningless."

He closed the gap between her and his face.

"I know it sounds so wrong on many levels,"

He confessed.

"I love you, Elesis."

"?!"

She gasped. She couldn't believe it. He loved her.

"But… we…"

"are brother and sister, yes. But I don't see it anymore." He said "… I understand if you didn't accept my feeling. I just want to take it out. I miss you so much, Elesis."

"…"

Elesis tried to detect any lie in his eyes. But she found all true. He really loved her. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him closer. She held the tears back no longer and cried on his chest. She kept muttering "I'm sorry…" again and again. Elsword just hugged her back and patted her head, letting her cry. If only she tried harder to protect Velder. If only she didn't fall into the Dark El, none would happen like this.

She cried for about half hour until everything went silent once again. Elesis lifted her head up to stare at his red eyes. She blushed. Even in dark, he saw her face and chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The time is now almost at midnight. The house was still in dark. But they didn't want to. They can feel each other's warm better in the dark. She was on top of Elsword, hearing every heartbeat of his. It gave her the reason to live.

"Elsword… there's no turning back for what you have chosen."

"I know. And I will be with you forever, Elesis."

"Then…"

She crawled on top of Elsword, her face closed to his and whispered in his eyes.

" _Make me your woman, Elsword. Make me think of you and you only."_

Every words blew out her hot breath on his ears, sending shiver through his body. He placed his hands on her flushed cheeks and closed the gap between her and him. Their lips clasped each other. Elesis' tongue licked his lower lip, begging for entrance which he gladly allowed. They deepened their kiss, tongues tasting each other. Elesis moaned at his domination as his tongue was playing with hers. But she won't lose to him. They dominated each other, licked and tasted each other. Elesis was surprised as Elsword hugged her and rolled on their bed, changing their position that he's on top of her.

They broke their kiss to need air, the trail of saliva still connecting them. They breathed heavily.

Yet, they need more.

Elsword kissed her lips again. His hand trailed down from her cheek to her neck and her breast, earning a suppressed moan from Elesis. She then felt his hesitation. Looking into his eyes, he was confused. It was his first time to do this and he didn't know what to do next. She gladly guided him by unbolting her belt and sliding of her own clothes. Elsword watched as she discarded her clothes to reveal her white skin and her ample breasts. She took his hand and put it on her breast, moving his fingers to fold it.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Elsword. Aaa~"

Elsword followed her guide and continued folding her breasts. They were bigger than they used to be. With every squeeze he made, the jolt of pleasure sent through her body and moaned. She moaned louder when she felt her nipple being sucked by his mouth. His tongue licked around it and bit it with his teeth while he folded her other breast.

"Elsword… More…"

Hearing her begging, he went to something more pleasure. He released her nipple from his mouth, earning a groan from her. Before Elesis could ask him why he stopped, she gasped. He kissed her chest down to her belly, tickling her, and to her soak panties.

"You like it, don't you?" Elsword smirked, sniffing her juice while rubbing on her panties "Smell delicious."

Elesis flushed in embarrassment, yet she giggled. Elsword looked at her if he could do it, and she nodded. She removed her panties and spread her legs to let him see her moist lower lips. It was soak with excitement and longing for something. He began rubbing his fingers on them, earning a soft moan from Elesis.

"Lick it, Elsword. Lick my pussy."

She seemed very horny with his breath kept blowing on her pussy. She grabbed his hair and shoved on it. Elsword chuckled and obeyed without hesitation. He spread her pussy and licked around it. He increased his speed and licked inside, tasting her wet juice. She screamed out in pleasure as his tongue thrusted inside her womb.

"Faster, Elsword! Eat me out!"

Elsword licked her womb faster and faster, his thumb rubbing her clit. He then felt her womb tightening his tongue, meaning that she's about to cum. He paced up to make her cum faster.

"Elsword! I'm about to CUUUMMM!" Elesis screamed and released her juice on his face. Elsword licked them all and drank down before her eyes.

"Delicious." He commended, making Elesis blushed. She then saw something budge in his pant that threatened to break free. She smirked.

"I think something wants my attention." Elesis teased. She pulled him down on the bed and whispered "It's my turn to please you, my love." She went directly to his pants and removed it, only to get slapped by his erect member. She was amazed by its size and getting hornier with the image of it in her womb. She had to hold her lust back and grab his cock "My little boy is so big."

She stroked his member up and down gently while massaging his ball. His breath was getting rougher as she put the head of his member in her mouth before licking its tip and around it. His smell… she can get used to it. She licked the base of the shaft, making it wet and slippery with her saliva and returned to the head. She licked it for a few times then putting all of his cock into her throat, making Elsword groaned at this tightness.

"Kuh!"

He blushed as he felt her smirk on his member before she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking below his shaft.

"Faster, Elesis. Your throat is so good."

It's her turn to obey him. She paced up and sucked his member while playing his balls. She started to like his smell tingling her nose. His was throbbing, meaning that he's about to cum too, but she had another plan. She stopped sucking his dick, knowing that he would be disappointed. She crawled to his face and whispered.

"I can't wait anymore… Please take me…"

Elsword knew what she meant and nodded. Elesis laid down, her legs spreading to expose her pussy to him. Elsword held his dick and inserted its head into her. He slowly slid into her womb and touched her barrier, which confirmed that she was still a virgin. He looked at her, who had nervous face.

"Elesis, if you can't bear the pain, just bite on my shoulder, ok?"

She nodded hesitatingly. With a deep breath, he forcefully pierced the barrier, which made Elesis screamed in pain and bit his shoulder, tears leaking out. It's too painful. Elsword had to hug her while bearing the pain of being bitten. Blood was bleeding from her pussy.

"You ok?" He asked.

Elesis slowly released his shoulder to find it bleeding. She gasped.

"Elsword, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, Elesis. It's nothing. I can bear it." He whispered to calm her down "I will be fine."

"Elsword-Mmph!" He shut her up with his lips. Her fear faded away and hugged him. Elsword waited till her pain disappeared.

"Elsword… I'm fine now." Elesis said. Elsword nodded and moved his lower half body slowly. She moaned in pain and pleasure with every thrust he made until the pain is long gone and replaced with pure pleasure. She told him to go faster now that she didn't feel any pain. He increased his speed and thrust inside her faster and faster. Elsword groaned as he felt her womb getting tight and hotter.

Elesis moaned loudly, feeling his member rubbing her womb. He even hit her g-spot that made her back arch in pleasure. She spread her arms, telling Elsword to kiss her. He did as she told and kissed her on her lips. This is the moment that both always wanted, to be together as one. This is the moment that they didn't want to end, to become lovers. Elesis was crying in happiness. She had longed this time to be with him. She had endured the pain and loneliness, wandered aimlessly with vengeance, became the criminal just to protect him. And now he's with her. She didn't want this as a dream.

"Elesis, I'm so close." Elsword warned her as he paced his thrust up.

"Let's cum together!" She moaned, locking her arms around his neck.

Elsword thrust his member faster and more forcefully as her womb was too tight. He couldn't hold back longer and screamed with her.

"I Love You, Elesis!"

"Me Too! Elsword! I Love You Too!"

They both came. Elsword shot his seed into her and Elesis sprayed her juice on his member. Elsword felt beside her, still keeping his member inside her. They soon hug each other, enjoying their warm.

"Don't leave me ever again, Elesis."

"I won't. You are part of my life. I will never leave you."

They kissed one last time before they fell asleep.

* * *

5 years later.

Vanessa left the military barrack and was on her way back to her home. It's been a tired day to teach the newbie. On her road, she stopped to look at the board, where it was filled with wanted posters. One of them was the former Captain of Red Knight. Beside Elesis' wanted poster was another one with another fellow red hair knight.

Vanessa didn't have to think much because she knew one thing. Elsword chose to follow Elesis. She remembered a big new from Ruben that the Sieghart House were burnt down. The villagers had tried to put the fire down but it's no use. The Fire had burnt the house to ashes. All the memories of the Red Knight had gone. No one knows who or why.

"I hope you two live a better life."

She smiled one last time before she returned to her home.

* * *

 **ID Universe: 1256718**

 **Name:** Elesis Sieghart  
 **Status:** Defected  
 **Rank:** Captain of Red Knight  
 **Location:** Unknown  
 **Description:** The subject is wanted for multiple crimes against humanity and fleeing with no witness. The Velder has sent its best man to capture her and gained no result. Further information in progress.

 **Name:** Elsword Sieghart  
 **Status:** MIA (Missing in Action)  
 **Rank:** General of Red Knight / Hero of Elrios  
 **Location:** Unknown  
 **Description:** Rumor said the subject has abandoned his mission and followed his sibling. The Velder has no evidence to prove that he defected with the criminal and later marked him as MIA. Further information in progress

* * *

Yuu: …

Elsword: …

Elesis: … To think that you would put me and my lil' bro in your erotic story… you… *face flushed in both embarrassment and anger* YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

Yuu: Waaahh! FORGIVE ME! *run away from madness knight*

Aisha: *wave her hand before Elsword's face* I think he's shocked too much that he fainted even in this position. Oh well, to the viewers, Read and Review, please *Copy his emoticon* OwO/

Yuu: Hey! That's my word- Aaaahhhh!

Elesis: Get back here! **Sonic Assault!**

(Monitor shut down)


End file.
